The Paper Clip Show
by Skye Gemini
Summary: *Kirby Chapter Up!*My brother and I kidnap the Smashers....well, one at a time. Please R/R!
1. The Green One is Kidnapped

A/N: OK! This is a small spinoff of The Pencil Show, which was written by Hikaness! It has absolutly nothing to do with The Pencil Show, so...It is The....um....*scans two people in the audience franticly for an office supply; One holds up a paper clip* um....The Paper Clip Show! It's not the best, but it'll do for now. Now! On with the kidnapping...er, interview!  
  
Voice: AND NOW, STRAIGHT FROM EMPTY SPAM CAN! THE PAPER CLIP SHOW!  
  
*Skye and Ray walk in from the right side of the stage, waving their hands*  
  
Ray: Welcome to The Paper Clip Show!  
  
Skye: Where we kidnap..er, borrow, random Super Smash Brothers Melee characters and...  
  
Ray: Force them to REVEAL THEIR MOST HIDEOUS SECRETS!  
  
Both: MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!  
  
Ray: You did think up a theme song, right?  
  
Skye: *crosses fingers* YUP! *bursts into song*  
I have a rat, rat, rat!  
His name is Joes, Joes, Joes!  
He likes to pat, pat, pat  
And eat my toes, toes, toes!  
  
Skye: YAY!!!!!  
  
Ray: Riiiiight. I'm sure. Our very special first guest is-*gets cut off by Skye*  
  
Skye: Thats my line! Our very special first guest is-*gets killed by Ray*  
  
Ray: *Hides Mallet* *says very fast* Ourveryspecialfirstguestis.....Link!  
  
Skye: *rezzes* Hey! Hika was right! It IS fun!  
  
Ray: Have you been raiding Hika's supply of Immortality Spray?   
  
Skye: Yes! I mean, No!  
  
Hika: *Makes a random appearance* I'll get you, my pretty, and your little Spork too! *Makes a random disappearance*  
  
Skye: Our very special first guest is.....Link! Bring 'em in, Random Mr. Saturns!  
  
*Random Mr. Saturns come in, pushing Link in front of them*  
  
Link: o.O Where am I?   
  
Skye: Tell him, Voice!  
  
Voice: WELCOME TO THE EMPTY SPAM CAN, HOME OF THE PAPER CLIP SHOW! MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA-I'm done.  
  
Skye: Thank you. As Voice clearly says, you are at The Paper Clip show, and you are at our MERCY! MWAHAHAHAHAHAHA!  
  
Ray: *mumbles* yeah, what she said....*Hits Skye with Mallet*  
  
Skye: *dies again*  
  
Link: You killed your co-host! You silly jackass!  
  
Ray: *shrugs* She'll be back.  
  
Skye: *rezzes* Yup! Now, for the first question! Link, did you know that you are indistinguishable from a Ping-Pong ball?  
  
Link: o.O Really? What's a Ping-Pong ball?  
  
Ray: -.- Never mind...Next Question! Got Spam?  
  
Link: ...  
  
Skye: I'll take it as a "no". All right! um...Ray. You read this one.  
  
Ray: ^_^ OK! *takes card* Will you marry me? *realizes what was said* HEY!  
  
Link: NO! NO, I WILL NOT!  
  
Skye: ^_^ Good, just making sure you're not gay.  
  
Link: *runs around, brandishing his sword* AHHHHHHHHHHHHH! *runs out the the empty Spam can, still screaming*   
  
Ray: Wonder why he didn't do that sooner....  
  
Skye: *shrugs* Dunno  
  
Ray: We'll see you next time on...  
  
Skye: THE PAPER CLIP SHOW!!!  
  
Both: *walk off the stage, waving*  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
A/N: YAY! OK! Now that THAT is done, I feel like doing more. So get in your questions for KIRBY! by way of herrosgalaxy@yahoo.com!  
Because if I asked you to send them in reviews....well, you wouldn't be seeing TPCS anymore.  
~*Skye*~ 


	2. The Pink One Arrives

I have a rat, rat, rat!  
His name is Joes, Joes, Joes!  
He likes to pat, pat, pat!  
And eat my toes, toes, toes!  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Voice: WELCOME TO THE EMPTY SPAM CAN, HOME OF THE PAPER CLIP SHOW!  
  
*Skye and Ray wave to the 8 people in the audience*  
  
Skye: Welcome to The Paper Clip Show!  
  
Ray: Where we kidnap...er, borrow, random Super Smash Brothers and Super Smash Brothers Melee characters...  
  
Skye: AND FORCE THEM TO REVEAL THEIR MOST HIDEOUS SECRETS!!  
  
Both: MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!  
  
Skye: ANYSHOE! We have had our FIRST WHOLE HEAP AND A BUNCH OF REVIEWERS, and questions for our second guest! We now present to you....KIRBY! Bring 'em in, Random Mr. Saturns!  
  
*Random Mr. Saturns come in, pushing Kirby in front of them*  
  
Skye: KIRBY! HIIIII!!!  
  
Kirby: o.O Where am I?  
  
Voice: WELCOME TO THE EMPTY SPAM CAN, HOME OF THE PAPER CLIP SHOW!  
  
Kirby: X.X Link warned me of this...  
  
Skye: Well, now that you're here, there's NOTHING YOU CAN DO! MWAHAHAHAHAHAHA!  
  
Ray: Ahem. First question....  
  
Skye: OH! Yes. EVERYONE who asked Kirby a question gets a cameo! Audience, please welcome our FIRST reviewer....ANTHONY!  
  
Anthony: Hello! First question is...*takes out envelope* Kirby: How much can you suck up? *proceeds to fill Kirby with paper clips to the point of explosion*  
  
Kirby: *swallows paper clips* Yum.  
  
Everyone: o.O  
  
Skye: How many paper clips was that?  
  
Anthony: 99,562,784,616,007,935,793,916,591,673,845,916,428,285,916,358 paper clips....  
  
Everyone: O.o  
  
Kirby: -.-;  
  
Ray: My question, becuase I'M the co-host!  
  
Skye: *whispers* You're supposed to let the guests go first....  
  
Ray: Oops. Oh well. NEXT QUESTION! HOW COME YOU HAVE NO HAIR, FOR PETE'S SAKE?!  
  
Kirby: *sniffles* I wasn't born with any...  
  
Ray: OK THEN! aJay, your turn...  
  
aJay: First of my questions! Kirby, what would happen if you swallowed dog crap?  
  
Kirby: I get sick.  
  
Skye: Er, pardon my asking, but why did you swallow dog crap?  
  
Ray: And HOW!  
  
Skye: Never mind then...It might be worse than the goldfish incident....  
  
Ray and Skye: *shudder*  
  
Kirby: The what?  
  
Skye: Never mind....just..don't let the little kid next door eat goldfish crackers next to the fish tank....  
  
Ray: NEXT QUESTION!  
  
aJay: Why pink?  
  
Kirby: Pink is cool! Why NOT pink?  
  
Everyone: o.O  
  
Skye: ANYSHOE!  
  
aJay: Are you and George Bush on intimate terms?  
  
Kirby: How did you find out? SHIT! NO! NO WE ARE NOT!  
  
Anthony: *raises eyebrow* Tut, tut, such language.  
  
Skye: *huffs* And with that @$$-#%@$^&, too.  
  
Everyone: *raises eyebrows*  
  
Skye: O.O YOU HEARD NOTHING!  
  
aJay: What is the square root of 56320.15?  
  
Kirby: 237.31866761804. But don't quote me on that.  
  
Everyone: O.O  
  
Skye: Well, we have a gay pink chubby anorexic bald naked math whiz Star Warrior. Before he attacks us all, Phil has yet another question.  
  
Phil: *pokes Kirby* Why are you the greatest character ever born?  
  
Kirby: *puffs out chest...er...you get the idea* Thank you. Thank you. Autographs later, please.  
  
Simdork the Author: And I get to ruin your joy! WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU?  
  
Kirby: -_- I'm a Star Warrior. And a star....I have my own TV show, didja know that?  
  
Everyone: *nods*  
  
STA: Why are you naked?  
  
Kirby: *looks down* Meep. TOWEL! TOWEL!  
  
Voice: *drops towel*  
  
Everyone: O.O  
  
STA: How do you eat so much and still be small? Are you bulimic?  
  
Kirby: *puffs out chest* I have good metabolism.  
  
Skye: *cough* right *cough*  
  
Kirby: ¬_¬  
  
Hika: *randomly appears* You look like 'Keru! *randomly disappears*  
  
DeathofBaGook: Moving on! Are you gay? I mean, you're a guy, and you're pink...Does that disturb you?  
  
Kirby: *looks at feet*  
  
Waddledee: *runs in* I SAW YOU AT THE GAYS ANONYMAS MEETING! When's the next one?  
  
Kirby: 7:00, January 5th.  
  
Everyone: O.O  
  
DOBG: I KNEW IT!  
  
Skye: *politely* Were you there too?  
  
DOBG: Uh...no. Uh...........Do you like Link? Tell the truth!  
  
Kirby: No. I like Bowse- No one.  
  
DOBG: Right...Do you, like, go shopping, like, for, like, girly stuff? Like,   
like, nail polish? And, like, make up? Cuz, you're like, pink?  
  
Kirby: O.O *pulls out crucifix* VALLEY GIRL! NOOOOO!!!!  
  
DOBG: *giggles* Do you like the smell of nail polish?  
  
Kirby: No.  
  
DOBG: WELL YOU SHOULD!!  
  
Kirby: Meep. *cowers in the corner* Don't hurt me!  
  
Skye: And lastly...What evil, terrible, conceited plot do you have this time?  
  
Anthony: This time? What's he done before?  
  
Roy: Kirby? Kirby? Shigeru Myamoto needs you...Said something about Nightmare in Dreamland?  
  
Kirby: ^_^ YAY! Bye, everyone! Time for my press conference!  
  
~Kirby walks out, Roy following~  
  
Skye: WAIT!  
  
Roy: Hmmm?  
  
Skye: *snatches Roy and plops him in a burlap bag* Thank you. G'bye everyone!  
  
~Everyone randomly disappears~  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
A/N: Well....that was interesting. ^^ Next time only one person will get a cameo. ^^ ONE PERSON AT RANDOM! Prolly my favourite question...Next victim is Roy, by the way. See you in....whenever I feel like it! Email questions to herrosgalaxy@yahoo.com or, more preferably, sporkofdoom@hotmail.com. ^.^ Please read and review!  
  
~Skye  
  
SHAMELESS PLUGS! My other stories, (The Teo Myst, Bogarts Mill, and TSS), Kippinator's Stories (Here in Yesterday) and Bosquito Mostquito's Stories/Poems (Children of the Blood, Road Trip, and One Night). Enjoy! www.geocities.com/herrosgalaxy for the Guest List. 


End file.
